


Hanahaki Leonard McCoy x Reader

by the_fabulous_gosling



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Flower Gore, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fabulous_gosling/pseuds/the_fabulous_gosling
Summary: Being in love hurts. Especially when you fall I love with someone unattainable. You wanna know what makes it even worse? When love hurts so much that thorns start growing in your throat.





	Hanahaki Leonard McCoy x Reader

It hurt. Every time (Y/N) saw Leonard. Which was hard to avoid since they are best friends. The burning in her chest would overpower any previous thought. The whoosh of the flowers occupying her lungs becoming more audible. Every breath afterwards coming out as a pained wheeze. It was almost an automatic reflex, as soon as she saw him she tensed and found any possible excuse to sprint out of the room.   
The first time she saw Leonard, she could have sworn her heart skipped a beat. She had just come up from engineering to do routine checks in med bay in order to assure that everything was working properly. Leonard, who was yelling at Kirk (who looked rather guilty) barley noticed the streak of (Y/N)'s red shirt come to a stop beside him. While he was flailing his arms like a madman he managed to smack (Y/N) on the nose.   
(Y/N) yelped and fell backwards only to be quickly yanked up by none other than Leonard McCoy.   
"Jesus, darlin' I am so sorry, here let me help you," Leonard promptly pulled a confused (Y/N) over to a bed. While Leonard was fixing her up (Y/N) fell, well plummeted, hopelessly in love with the disgruntled doctor. Which wouldn't have been so bad except he had apologized by giving her a faux rose as an apology. He offered the rose along with a shy, lopsided grin. Thus began their friendship, and (Y/N)'s torment.  
At first it was just a crush, granted a very serious crush, but just a crush no less. Then the petals started. At first it was just some petals, what seemed like blue rose petals. Occasionally hydrangeas and wild roses would join the mix. Mid way through the process baby's breath flowers made an appearance. When her hanahaki disease got at it's worst (which was happening currently) the roses grew thorns, making every breath painful and difficult. As she would cough up the cursed flowers the roses would rip up her throat.   
She had managed to hide her ailment from everyone, including Leonard who was normally very attentive to detail. Well, everyone except her boss, Montgomery Scott. He had discovered by accident when he wandered into an "empty" hallway that (Y/N) happened to be in. St that moment in time she was coughing up flowers and blood. Tears falling from her (E/C) eyes in rivers, making her eyes puffy and her throat even worse than it already was.  
"Oh my lord, lassie what the?- never mind, now is not the time let's get you down to med bay ok love?"  
(Y/N) held her hand up as she gasped for air, doubling over in agony, "Scotty," she rasped, her voice hoarse, "y-you don't understand... I can't I-I just can't, promise me Scotty, promise me you won't bring me there," (Y/N)'s face glowed with tears. Sobs shook her entire body as she rose to her feet to grip on Scotty's shirt tightly.  
Scotty looked confused for a moment, but realization dawned on his features. He pulled her into a tight embrace, "Oh lass, it's McCoy isn't it? Oh (Y/N), you need to tell him love, have you... have you thought about... removing them?"  
(Y/N) froze momentarily before she began shaking again, "I can't do it Scotty, I just can't. Call me sentimental," (Y/N) chuckled weakly before she began coughing again, blood splattering over Scotty's shirt.   
Scotty stared into the distance, contemplating what he should say or do next, "Lass... I can't force you to talk to Leonard, but I would advise it. You know before its..."  
"Too late?" (Y/N) offered. Scotty just looked down in shame, "It'll be ok Scotty," (Y/N) wheezed, "I'll figure it out by myself."  
"Alright lass, but if ya need anything don't hesitate to ask," Scotty murmured.  
"Actually there is something you could do," (Y/N) grinned feebly, "please don't tell anyone else about this..."  
Scotty grew stiff clearly not happy with the idea of keeping such a serious secret, "I can't promise that lass, you know I can't... this is serious and I don't want you hurt."  
(Y/N) just nodded and nuzzled back into his chest. As this conversation had ended none other than Leonard McCoy had walked past the hallway. He failed to notice the mix of blood and flowers laying on he floor. He only noticed the woman who he had developed feelings for hugging one of his closest friends, neither looking particularly platonic. It sent a powerful rush of jealousy through him after which he promptly stomped away to find Jim and complain.

~ Time Skip ~

     Although (Y/N)'s secret had not been kept well by Scotty (who had accidentally slurred it to Jim when he was drunk), it had not been spread. Jim made sure of that. After Scotty had let it slip Jim had confronted (Y/N) in her depleting health, offering words of comfort and attempted to convince (Y/N) to talk to Leonard. (Y/N) adamantly refused. Eventually it became too much.  
One evening, when she was getting ready for bed when she started coughing up flowers again. At first it was seemingly routine. The burning pain in her throats and lungs, but this time it was worse, much worse. It felt like all the roses and hydrangeas had permanently lodged themselves in her throat. Effectively cutting off her air supply. No amount of coughing could dislodge the flowers caught in her throat. The coughing had managed to move the roses, their stems moving back and forth, ripping apart her throat. The blood splatter on her floor steadily growing into large puddles.   
(Y/N) dropped onto her hands and knees as the pain became unbearable. The flowers preventing her from even crying out for help loudly.  
Leonard had just been heading over to (Y/N)'s quarter's in order to ask her if she wanted to grab a drink. He knocked on the door with a skip in his step, optimistic to the idea that (Y/N) would say yes and may start a relationship of sorts with him. After all he and (Y/N) had been friends for a very long time. In the beginning of discovering he was falling in love with (Y/N) he was a bit scared. He had been through a messy divorce and was a little shaken about the topic of relationships, but he decided he was ready, ready to be with (Y/N). When he didn't hear a response he knocked again. He was about to leave when he heard a weak "please, anyone help" from inside her room. He stopped immediately and punched in his override code.   
As soon as the door was open he barged in and looked to (Y/N), who was curled into a ball on the floor with blood pouring from her mouth and flowers surrounding her frail body. He rushed to her side and cradled her to his chest, took her pulse, picked her up and rushed to med bay. As he ran he managed to huff, "Well (Y/N) who is the lucky bastard?"  
(Y/N) tried to make a sound but she couldn't, as she tried her face turned blue. Leonard became even more worried.   
When he got to med bay he laid her down on a table and began to work. As he began to prepare the roses started coming up black. Leonard shook with fear. When her eyes began to close he cupped her face tenderly but forcefully.  
"(Y/N) no, no, no, no, no. You gotta stay awake darlin, don't close you eyes," (Y/N)'s vitals continued dropping as nurses swarmed around the table,"Damnit (Y/N)! I love you, you can't die, I love you so fucking much you can't do this to me."   
Soon enough (Y/N) stared coughing and wheezing. Leonard realized that she was getting air into her lungs. He had to save her.

~ Time Skip ~

(Y/N)'s awakening was slow and painful. When she finally opened her eyes she noticed the excruciating pain in her throat and lungs. She coughed and wheezed which woke Leonard who was sleeping in a chair with his head resting on her bed.   
"God damnit (Y/N) you scared the shit out of me! I thought you were dead!"  
(Y/N) interrupted Leonard by placing a hand on his shoulder,"I need to tell you something," Leonard raised an eyebrow and urged her to continue, "Leo... I... I, I love you. And I'm sorry for not telling you earlier."  
Leonard just grabbed her hand and caressed her cheek, "(Y/N) I love you, and I'm sorry it's been hard for me to admit it after my divorce... but I love you, god I love you."   
(Y/N) smiled she knew that this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

I know this is bad but please feel free to request

**Author's Note:**

> Request please!!!!!!


End file.
